communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hilfe:Infoboxen
thumb|250px|Beispiel einer Infobox Infoboxen sind ähnlich wie Steckbriefe oder Seitenleisten in Zeitschriftenartikeln, in denen eine Zusammenfassung des Themas der Seite vorgestellt wird. Sie stellen wichtige Punkte in einem gegliederten und leicht lesbaren Format dar. Um ein konsistentes Layout in der gesamten Community herzustellen, werden Infoboxen im Allgemeinen in Form von Vorlagen dargestellt, damit sie im ganzen Wikia verwendet werden können. Wikia hat einen neuen Weg entwickelt Infoboxen zu erstellen. Diese Infoboxen nennt man portable Infoboxen. Portable Infoboxen sind für verschiedene Geräte optimiert worden. Hier wird erklärt, wie du vorhandene Infoboxen in portable Infoboxen umwandeln kannst. Es gibt keine Veränderungen an der Verwendung im Artikel - es ändert sich nur der Weg, wie sie auf der Vorlagen-Seite geschrieben werden. Es gibt ein Werkzeug, welches dir helfen soll, vorhandene Infoboxen in portable Infoboxen umzuwandeln. Mehr Informationen dazu findest du auf Hilfe:Umwandlung von Infoboxen. :Mehr Diskussionen und Hintergründe über diese Art von Infoboxen können ( ) gefunden werden. Wie man eine Infobox einem Artikel hinzufügt Du kannst einem Artikel eine Infobox auf dieselbe Art hinzufügen, wie du dies mit anderen Vorlagen tun würdest - entweder über die im Editor eingebauten Vorlagen-Werkzeuge oder in der Code-Ansicht des Editors. Bei letzterem beginnst du für gewöhnlich damit, den Syntax aus der Vorlagendokumentation (den du normalerweise am Ende der Vorlagenseite findest) zu kopieren, diesen in einen Artikel einzufügen und dann die Wörter nach dem Gleichheitszeichen zu ändern, um die gewünschten Informationen bereitzustellen. Zum Beispiel: Mit portablen Infoboxen arbeitest du, wie mit anderen Vorlagen auch. Der Code auf der Vorlagen-Seite ändert sich allerdings ein wenig, was weiter unten erklärt wird. Neue Infoboxen erstellen Lege zuerst eine neue Vorlage mit einem beliebigen Namen an - zum Beispiel Vorlage:BeispielInfobox. Wir beginnen mit einer einfachen Infobox, die einen Titel und ein Bild enthält: Dieser Wikitext sagt deiner Vorlage, dass sie für die Elemente title und image die Begriffe name und image verwenden soll. Darüber hinaus kannst du den default-Tag angeben, dessen Wert dann verwendet wird, wenn der Benutzer name/image etc. im Artikel nicht angibt . Nun werden nur noch zwei weitere Felder benötigt, die zusätzliche Informationen beinhalten, lass uns also erst das eine anlegen: Jahreszeit(en) Nachdem du ein letztes Feld hinzugefügt hast, in dem der Quelltext auf "first" und das Label auf "Zum ersten mal angesehen" gesetzt wurde, erhalten wir dieses Ergebnis: Jahreszeit(en) Zum ersten mal angesehen Wir können jetzt die Vorlage in einem Artikel verwenden und erhalten eine funktionierende Infobox: Styling und Anzeige Infoboxen, die dieses Format verwenden, erhalten das Styling automatisch durch die Verwendung des Design deiner Community. Wenn eine der Variablen leer ist, wird die betreffende Zeile im Template nicht angezeigt (es sei denn, der 'default'-Tag wurde verwendet). Layout-Optionen Für die Infoboxen stehen zwei alternative Layout-Optionen zur Verfügung: *'Tabellarisches' Layout: Tag-Labels werden auf der linken Seite des Werts angezeigt. (Standard) ... *'Stacked'-Layout: Tag-Labels werden über dem Wert angezeigt. ... Eigene Designs Das Standard-Theme der Inbox kann überschrieben werden, indem entweder die Attribute theme oder theme-source des Tags infobox verwendet werden und somit zugelassen wird, dass Infoboxen das Styling des CSS der lokalen Community erhalten. * Das Attribut theme wird verwendet, um eine benutzerdefinierte CSS-Klasse für die Infobox zu erstellen. * Das Attribut theme-source ermöglicht es dir, die CSS-Klasse mithilfe eines Vorlagenparameters zu variieren. Wenn beide Attribute im Infobox-Tag verwendet werden, wird das Attribut theme als Standard behandelt. ;Theme Beispiel: theme="delta" fügt eine Klasse mit der Bezeichnung portable-infobox-theme-delta zum Infobox-HTML hinzu, die dann mithilfe von CSS angepasst werden kann: .portable-infobox-theme-delta { //benutzerdefinierter Stil } ;Theme-source Beispielsweise bedeutet theme-source="location": wenn location in der Infobox eines Artikels spezifiziert wurde, wird dessen value als die Klasse verwendet. Zum Beispiel: ... Das CSS für das Design der Vorlage ist daher: .portable-infobox-theme-africa { //benutzerdefinierter Stil } Wenn du noch mehr über das individuelle Designen der Infoboxen erfahren möchtest, so schaue hier unter Portable Infoboxen/CSS nach. Einbinden mehrerer Bilder oder Videos ]] Um mehrere Bilder an einer Stelle in der Infobox zu benutzen kannst du einfach einfügen. To use multiple images in one location in an infobox, you can simply pass a tag. Für mehr Informationen über diese Funktion, kannst du lesen. Um ein Video zu einer Infobox hinzuzufügen, benutze einfach den -Tag, so als würdest du ein Bild einfügen. Wenn ein Video eingebunden wird, wird ein Thumbnail mit einem Play-Button und eine Anzeige, die die Länge des Videos anzeigt, eingefügt. Wenn man dann auf das Thumbnail klickt, öffnet sich ein Pop-up mit einem Video-Player. Um mehrere Videos hinzuzufügen, füge für jedes neue Video den -Tag ein. Gruppierung von Informationen Jetzt, da du eine einfache Infobox erstellt hast, kannst du dir anschauen, wie man die erweiterten Felder verwendet. In diesem Abschnitt erstellen wir die rechts abgebildete Infobox. Es gibt drei Datenfelder, dann Titel- und Bildfelder. Wie du sehen kannst, muss das Titelfeld nicht das erste Feld sein, auch wenn du es je Infobox nur ein mal verwenden kannst. Vorher Zur gleichen Zeit Später Gruppierung von Informationen innerhalb der Gruppen-Tags Im nächsten Feld kannst du mehrere Felder Gruppen zuordnen und jedem davon kann ein Header zugewiesen werden. Nicht vergessen: deklarierte Felder, denen kein Wert zugeordnet ist, werden nicht angezeigt. Diese Regel gilt auch für Gruppen - wenn keines der Felder (der Header-Tag ausgeschlossen) innerhalb einer bestimmten Gruppe einen Wert hat, wird die gesamte Gruppe nicht angezeigt. Vorher Zur gleichen Zeit Später Details Konflikt Datum Ort Ergebnis Alternatives Layout für Gruppen-Tags Gruppen-Tags können ein alternatives horizontales Layout haben, in dem der gesamte Inhalt nebeneinander in einer einzelnen horizontalen Linie angezeigt wird. Dies ist möglich, indem man dem Gruppen-Tag layout="horizontal"' hinzufügt. ... Erzwingen, dass alle Gruppenelemente angezeigt werden Mithilfe von show="incomplete"' kannst du erzwingen, dass alle Gruppenelemente angezeigt werden, sogar dann, wenn sie leer bzw. empty sind. Es sei denn, all' ist leer. Kämpfer Wenn wir dies alles zusammenfügen, erhalten wir den endgültigen Vorlagen-Code: Vorher Gleichzeitig Später Details Konflikt Datum Ort Ergebnis Kämpfer Kommandanten Stärke Opfer Zivile Opfer Jetzt können wir dies in einem Artikel verwenden und die Arbeit ist getan: Zusammenklappbare Gruppen Gruppen können zusammenklappbar gemacht werden, wenn man collapse="open" oder collapse="closed" zum Gruppen-Tag hinzugefügt. Das wird die Gruppe klickbar machen (um die Gruppe aus- oder einzuklappen). Appearances Bemerkung: Eine Überschrift mit Inhalt muss dem Gruppen-Tag unmittelbar folgen, damit dies funktioniert. eine Kopfzeile enthält Inhalte muss unmittelbar auf die Gruppe-Tag für diese zu arbeiten. Formatierung von Feldern Wenn du deinen Daten zusätzliche Informationen voranstellen oder anfügen möchtest, wie zum Beispiel Symbole oder Kategorien, oder die übergebenen Werte verarbeiten möchtest, kannst du dies mit dem Format-Feld tun. * Wenn der Tag format für Knoten angegeben ist, wird die Variable, die in source= angegeben ist, daraufhin gemäß der Angaben im format-Tag formatiert/modifiziert. * Wenn die in source= angegebene Variable leer ist, rendert der Knoten die Werte, die in default-Tags angegeben sind (oder rendert diese nicht, wenn default-Tags nicht spezifiziert wurden). Einige einfache Anwendungsfälle: * Zusätzlicher Text - $ } * Links - } * Kategorien- Kategorie: } Hier fügen wir ein Symbol hinzu: Preis } Der rechts angezeigte Effekt kann mithilfe der folgenden Syntax erreicht werden: Kaufpreis Verhandlungspreis } Preis ohne Abzüge } Verkaufspreis } Gewicht } Parser-Funktionen Parser-Funktionen können zu jeder Infobox hinzugefügt werden. Die Ergebnisse werden jedoch automatisch versteckt, wenn der Parameter, der Tag oder die Datenquelle keinen Text enthält. Verfügbare Tags Alle Infoboxen sollten gemäß der XML-Konvention mit Attributen deklariert werden, die zur Feldkonfiguration verwendet werden. Beispiele *Kratos (source) *Beatrix Kiddo (source) *Battle of Arrakeen (source) Weitere Hilfe und Feedback en:Help:Infoboxes es:Ayuda:Infoboxes fr:Aide:Infoboxes portables it:Aiuto:Infobox portatili ja:ヘルプ:ポータブル・インフォボックス pl:Pomoc:Przenośne infoboksy pt:Ajuda:Infoboxes Portáteis zh:Help:訊息框 fi:Ohje:Kannettavat tietolaatikot Kategorie:Hilfe Kategorie:Benutzer-Hilfe Kategorie:Vorlagen